Mission: Serial
by Aksur
Summary: This is a futuristic storie. the summery is inside. Plz reveiw
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but these pretzels.

In the year 2056 a serial killer killed a boy named Yusuke. Or so everyone thought. A brilliant Scientist named Koema brought Yusuke back to life by a miracle of science. He developed a way to harness his energy and so with his brother Kuwabara, who is a mutant who can also harness his energy, Hiei, one of Koema's early subjects who controls fire, and Kurama, a strange mutation of a fox who can switch back and forth between fox and human, they go to kill this serial killer, and discover a plot bigger than anyone had imagined.

Yayers!!! Tell me what you think and get the first chapter up!!!


	2. Chapter 1

**here goes nothing... literally! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Yuu Yuu Hakusho OR I, robot...sob...**

**The black haired boy sighed as he leaned back in his seat. The small silver car speed down the road as clouds started to roll overhead. In a world where tecnology was far advancedone could say Yusuke was less than satasfied. He dreamed of the times when you had to drive your own car and computers didn't run your life. He made his veiws known and people hated him for that. He acctually had a group named "Down with Yusuke". "Destonation completed" The computer said in its monotonous voice as the car slowed to a stop. Yusuke sighed and opened the door. He looked back at his car and shook his head. He jogged up to the door of his house fumbled for his key before unlocking the door and walking inside. "Mom! I'm home" he shouted but received no response. He looked over at the door and noticed a note taped to the back. **

**YUSUKE,**

**BE BACK NEXT WEEK. MISS YOU.**

**MOM**

**Yusuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair. This was the second week in a row his mom had left. He walked over and opened his fridge. The only thing it contained was a single can of beer which he drank thankfully. He pulled out his wallet and flipped through the 2 whole dollers in it. He picked up his phone and placed it to his ear. "Koenma" he said into it. A steady ringing played into his ears for a few moments. "Hello?" An entergetic voice said into his ear. "Umm... Koenma, can I come over for a bit today? By the way, this is Yusuke." He said waving his hand as if to speed up the conversation. "Sure thing. I'm working on this new experiment and i want you to check it out." He said, sounding preoccupided. "Sure" With that Yusuke hung up and ran back out the door. He jumped in his car and glanced at the sky. It was getting darker and was threatening to rain. He started up his car and punched a few buttons on the small screen by the wheel. "Koenma's house." With that the car zoomed out into the street and dissappeared around the corner. A man slipped out of the shadows surrounding Yusuke's house. He wore a red trench coat that was covering most of his body. He held an oldfasion(or regular) sniper rifle in his hand which was missing a finger. A creepy smile played across his shaven face as he saluted to the retreating car. He walked up to Yusuke's house and broke the door knob with his free hand and the door swung open. He walked inside and looked around. Seeing nothing of intrest he shook his head. "What a slob." He mumbled in a scratchy voice as he walked back out of the house. He slipped back into the shadows then amerged riding a sleek, jet black, motercycle. He then proceeded in shooting off after Yusuke in the direction of "Koenma's house."**

**srry for the wait! I forgot about this. teehee. Well tell me what u think. keep in mind it is midnight right now soo... ya. Next chapter will be done at sane hours. ;**


	3. Chapter 2

Once again, Sorry it took so long. I got wrapped up in everything else. I still need to get another chapter of Vacation up too... so much time and so little to do... wait... reverse that... btw. Everything is out of character because that is who I am! IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT END! PLEASE READ IT! Sorry about all the grammar and lack of the right punctuation but my grammar and spell check is a piece of crap. If you flame me about I will kill you and dance on your grave. Thank-you.

Disclaimer: Get over it. You can't sue me. I don't own it. Now a word from my sponsors

Some guy: I sell chocolate. Isn't that wonderful?...

Here goes nothing.. literally...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Interstate 6668 is currently closed for construction. Taking detour off maple street. Estimated time: three minutes." The computerized voice that belonged to the car told Yusuke. He rolled his eyes, rolled his shoulders and wondered what Koema was up to. It was probably something crazy like finding that parallel universe he just knew existed. A beeping sound alerted him to a call and he pressed a button on a small hand held devise. A small holograph came up as he slipped in an ear piece.

"Yusuke Urimeshi speaking." He said flatly.

"Hey Yusuke! This is Keiko! What are you doing?" Keiko asked in an all to bubbly voice.

"Heading over to Koema's house. he says he has to show me something." He replied, examining his fingernails in obvious disinterest.

"Oh really? Never mind then. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me or something but I guess you're busy." She said, her hologram showing her barely contained anger.

"Sorry about that." Yusuke replied and hung up on her, tossing his phone on the seat.

"Destination achieved," the computer monotoned to him, "Please enter gate code." Yusuke reached down and hit the 2 button repeatedly until the gate opened. The car drove silently up the drive and shut off as Yusuke got out of his car. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell which started playing Mozart. He rolled his eyes. "Hold on a second Yusuke." Came Koema's disembodied voice. Yusuke rolled his and then the welcome mat came out from under him.

A sleek black motorcycle stopped at Koema's gate silently. A black haired man in a red trench coat got off the motorcycle and walked up to the gate. There was a small control panel which controlled a small one person door. He hooked in a device which decoded the password to open the gate. The panel flashed a few times and the door swung open. He pulled out his device and slipped it in his pocket as he walked through the door which automatically closed behind him.

Yusuke opened his eyes groggily. He was lying on a mattress on the floor of Koema's lab. It had totally slipped his mind that Koema had a "quick" way in which involved trap doors, sleeping gas and gravity defying motion sensors. After a quick look he determined no one was around. He got up off the mattress and proceeded through a door labeled 'Go Away.' He found Koema typing rapidly on his super computer. He glanced over at Yusuke and smiled.

"I think I finally found a way into a parallel universe!" he exclaimed triumphantly. Yusuke rolled his eyes knowing that Koema said the exact same thing last week. "Really! I've got it and this time I will prove it to you! Come on!" Koema said, glowering at Yusuke. Koema stalked off, fuming. Yusuke ran a hand through his hair and followed him off. They stopped in front of a circular frame that held a thin reflective piece of glass.

"It takes a few minutes to start it up. I would have started it up earlier but I got sidetrack with some research. If this leads where I think it does it opens to a land called Makai. It is full of non-human species. A couple hundred years ago a man by the name of Suchii Minamino( I don't know his last name... I hope this is close enough) claimed to have come from there. Now I can't be to sure if my source are correct but my research has led me to believe that this place does exist." Koema rattled off as he typed in random corrdenations on the control panel.

"If it takes a while then I am going to run out and get my phone. I left it in the car." Yusuke said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"Really? I think I will go with you. I could use some fresh air." Koema responded joyously. They walked out of the lab and took a teleporter to the first floor. They walked out of the front door of Koema's house discussing what kind of creatures lived in this 'other world'. Yusuke had just reached his car when he heard a muffled popping sound before collapsing to the ground with a pool of blood spreading around his chest.

The sniper climbed down off of Koema's roof and walked slowly back to the gate with his sniper gun slung over his shoulder non-chalontly. He stopped in front of the door and raised his free hand up in front of him. A golden light formed in his palm and suddenly flew at the gate causing it to explode into smithereens. He walked through it a sat down on his motorcycle, starting it up. He took one last look at Koema's house before speeding off down the road.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry about the shortness of it. I tried to get it done quickly. I don't know what the pairings are going to be anymore. It is going to be yaoi or slash (however you want to say it) but I need your opinion on who you want together. If you don't you are probably going to end up with something stupid. LOTS OF LOVE! (Not really) thanks-you and goodnight.


End file.
